Question: Expand.
Solution: We expand the parentheses using the distributive property : $ A(B+C)= A\cdot B+ A\cdot C$ We can also think about the problem using an area model: $-q$ $-5$ $-5q^2$ Here's how the solution goes, algebraically: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}{-5q^2}(-q-5) \\\\ &={-5q^2}(-q)+({-5q^2})(-5) \\\\ &=5q^3+25q^2 \end{aligned}$ Here's how the solution looks in terms of the area model: $5q^3$ $25q^2$ $-q$ $-5$ $-5q^2$ In conclusion, $-5q^2(-q-5)=5q^3+25q^2$